1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic product replacement unit for a base stick module of a cosmetic stick with a replacement housing in which the cosmetic product is present in the form of a refill, with a cap attached onto the replacement housing, for sealing a refill extension opening, configured in the replacement housing, for the refill, wherein the refill is in push connection with a piston guided in the replacement housing. The invention also relates to a set consisting of a cosmetic product replacement unit of this type and a plurality of base stick modules.
2. Background Art
A generic cosmetic product replacement unit is known through prior public use. As soon as the cosmetic product is used up or is not intended to be used any further, the known replacement unit is used as a replacement for a corresponding stick unit, the replacement unit, together with the base stick module, reproducing the complete cosmetic stick.
The replacement units known in the art are expensive to produce.